Violet Eyes, Violent Lies
by MindAboveMadness
Summary: 1000 AD - Norwegian and Icelandic settlers discover a land west of Greenland. This is the story of the birth and death of Vinland, also known as Baldr Bondevik. It is also the story of the birth of Canada, also known as Matthew Williams. (Part of the Worldwide Series) (Part 1/? in the North American Brothers series)
1. Chapter 1

**1000**

Norway stands at the bow of the ship, overlooking the land before him. The ice-cold winds of the north pull at his fur cloak, but he is well-used to the bitter weather and remains unfazed. He never expected to find this land west of Greenland, but lo and behold here it is. Speaking of Greenland, the young colony toddles up to her colonizer and father on unsteady legs, her uncle Iceland not far behind. Greenland grips her father's pant leg and tugs on it lightly. Understanding the silent request, Norway kneels down to pick up his daughter before standing again.

"For someone who claims not to be an empire, you seem to amass colonies quickly," Iceland comments, his appearance that of a young child, not much older than Greenland is. Norway himself looks to be no older than fifteen. His most recent colony, his daughter Greenland, had been established nineteen years ago, in 981.

"Someone must take care of the North," Norway replies. "And Denmark and Sweden are not explorers as I am."

"Far, where are we going?" Greenland asks, looking at the land ahead of them as well.

"A new land west of yours. You may even get a new brother or sister from it." Norway answers truthfully. He knows he has many other colonies, but he doesn't mean to keep finding new lands; it just keeps happening.

— — —

After stopping in this new land with the few settlers present, Norway, Iceland, and Greenland have made camp, setting up a cabin to live in, as are the humans. This land is rich with natural resources such as timber, fish, and grapes, and once word got back to Iceland and Norway of this, more settlers came. It has been roughly a month and already Norway can tell that he is yet again with a child.

Something is different this time though, a sense of dread accompanies the joy he felt. Norway knows that he isn't as strong as Sweden and Denmark, he doesn't have the population and resources to sustain yet another colony of an undetermined size. After all, he already has Iceland, Greenland, Faroe, Shetland, Hebrides, Orkney, and the Isle of Man, to support, and their land is all smaller than his. Nevertheless, Norway is determined to keep this child with him as long as he can.

Being a nation makes pregnancy, like the aging process, different from how a human would experience it. For example, since the new colony of Vinland was growing rapidly, the personification of Vinland was also growing rapidly. In just a couple months, Norway looked to be seven or eight months pregnant.

"Far, why do you look like that?" Greenland asks one day, looking at Norway's stomach.

"I'm carrying your new sibling, " Norway answers. "The gods have given me yet another blessing, and he or she will personify the land we are in right now."

"So I'll be a big sister like Faroe is?" Greenland asks, wide, curious eyes looking up at her father.

"Yes Amâlia, " Norway chuckles, pulling her into his arms. "You will be their big sister."

— — —

It's not long before Norway is in labor, giving birth to the new personification. A midwife is called in to help with the procedure, and after a few hours and numerous prayers and spells, the personification of Vinland is born. It's a son, Norway's first biological son.

"Min sønn," Norway breathes, his voice hoarse as he cradles his son in his arms. With a spell, two personifications were clean of bodily fluids and Norway is resting on his bed. After a few minutes, Iceland and Greenland enter the hut hesitantly. Seeing the two in the doorway, Norway motions them closer so they can see the now sleeping infant.

"What are you naming him?" Iceland asks his older brother.

"Baldr," Norway answers. "My little prince."

"Like Baldr in the stories of the gods?" Greenland asks, looking at her new brother.

"Just like in the stories," Norway confirms, smiling softly at his daughter.

— — —

**OC/Non-Canon Character Names: **

**Greenland: Amâlia**

**Faroe: Frøydis **

**Shetland: Garði (Modern Form: Garthe) **

**Hebrides: Angus **

**Orkney: Duncan **

**Isle of Man: Lolan**

**Greenland (Amâlia) and Faroe (Frøydis) are Norway's biological children, and the rest are poof children that he found and raises. **

**Poof pregnancies are now a thing for nations. Don't question it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**1005**

Vinland grew fast for a personification. Within a few years, he appeared to be two or three years old. He has violet eyes, fair skin, and pale blonde hair like Norway. Vinland is constantly doted on by his father, older sister, and even his uncle.

Norway is possessive of his son, as there are tensions between the Nordic settlers and the natives of the land. He knows that these natives have a personification of their own as he has seen the woman through the trees and felt her aura. It's obvious that the woman is the only thing keeping her people from getting rid of the settlers.

However, the tensions are not the only things that set Norway on edge. There are problems from Europe that call to his attention, getting more pressing the longer he stays in Vinland's colony.

For now though, Norway sets aside his fears, focusing on his son. Baldr, Vinland, is a quiet child, and even now, he always seems to be observing what he sees, analyzing those around him. Norway grins lightly at the purple eyes and cautious behavior that are so akin to Iceland's. Picking up Vinland from his bed of furs, Norway holds the toddler close to his chest, burying his nose in the soft hair. He prays, both to the Norse gods, and the Christian one, that this peace, however unsteady, will remain.

— — —

**1010**

Time goes by peacefully, if not tensely. Relations between the Norse and the Natives aren't getting any better, but they aren't getting worse either. For now, the small family enjoys what pleasures they can.

Norway tells all of them, Vinland, Greenland, and Iceland, of his other colonies, stories of Sweden, Denmark, and Finland, and tales of the lands they pillaged. Despite the rise in Christianity in his land, Norway tells his colonies Norse myths, using magic to paint pictures to go along with the tales.

Norway has started teaching Vinland the basics of magic. He discovered one day that the youngest colony has an affinity for magic and is able to see Norway's trolls.

And so life in the colony of Vinland continues on.


	3. Chapter 3

**1020**

Norway's brothers Denmark and Sweden, along with Finland, arrive in the colony.

"There's so many trees!" Denmark exclaims, looking at the vast natural wealth around him when Norway arrives to take them to his colony home. Norway nods.

"Isn't it a bit far from your country?" Finland muses.

"Yes," Norway acknowledges, yet another factor that makes dread pool into his stomach. The rest of the short trip is silent.

"Faðir!" Vinland and Greenland exclaim the moment Norway steps into the hut. The two hug him, latching onto his legs and waist. Neither child has grown much, but it is obvious Greenland is older than Vinland. Iceland too has grown a bit, now looking to be a couple years older than Greenland and Vinland. Norway hugs Greenland and picks up Vinland, giving his children and brother a soft smile.

"So you've found another personification," Sweden comments, eyes on Vinland.

"No, I didn't find him," Norway says, knowing the others will fill in the blanks themselves.

"Again?" Denmark remarks, and Norway nods absently, nuzzling his nose into Vinland's hair. "Norge you know-"

"Yes," Norway cuts his brother off. "I know but I can't help it. I didn't ask for this, for him, but I don't regret a single moment." Vinland yawns, relaxing into Norway's hold in a move that makes the tension in Norway's frame melt away. He kisses the top of his son's head, adjusting his hold slightly as he lets Vinland fall asleep on him.

"Uncle Denmark!" Greenland says, catching the Viking's attention. "Come see what Faðir taught me!" The colony grabs Denmark's hand and pulls him out of the hut, eager to show him what Norway had been teaching her recently.

"Norge, you can't put this off," Sweden reminds his brother, almost chastising him. Norway sighs and shifts Vinland in his arms.

"I'll take him," Iceland offers, wanting to get out of the tense atmosphere of the room. Norway nods and hands Vinland over to his younger brother. The scene is a bit humorous, a five-year-old carrying a toddler. Then Iceland leaves the hut with Vinland, and tension settles in the room.

"Nor-Lukas," Sweden says after Iceland leaves. "You have to return to Europe soon, with us." There's no room for argument in his tone, and the Norwegian knows there's nothing to argue.

"I know, but I can't leave him," Norway feels himself begin to choke up as he prepares to reveal the truth he's been trying to deny. "They'll kill him. The natives. If I leave, it'll kill Vinland, he'll die." Tears start pouring from Norway's eyes.

"If he's truly that weak, then it would have happened anyway," Denmark says, walking in. "Greenland went with Ice." He adds by way of explanation. A sob escapes Norway and Finland, previously standing a bit behind Sweden, rushes forward to hug the other Nordic.

"Mathias, that's harsh," Sweden says with a frown towards his brother.

"Its true," Norway admits between tears, separating from Finland. "I know it's true."

"You've thought about this a lot, haven't you?" Denmark asks suddenly. "I bet you knew from the start that you'd loose the child!" He accuses.

"Denmark!" Finland gasps.

"Of course I did!" Norway rages, angry now. "Of course I knew that eventually I'd loose him! I could feel it the moment I felt him! But you know what, Denmark? I don't regret having him one bit!" Norway wipes the tears from his face and storms from the cabin, pushing past the other Nordics in search of his colonies.

"Way to go, Denmark," Sweden mutters.

— — —

A few days later, Norway is in the forest outside of Vinland, looking for the native personification. There's been attacks on the colony, and the other have been urging him to leave now, despite the fact that his child is is pain. He's been out here for a couple hours, and ready to give up. In a last ditch effort, he sinks to his knees in the snow.

"I know you're out here, and I mean you no harm. Please, I only wish to talk!" Norway calls out, using magic to reach out to the hidden personification. He waits for a few moments more before the native woman appears from the trees. She sits cross-legged in the snow across from him and speaks before he can.

"What is it you ask from me?" She asks him, her voice regal.

"My child, my son, he's the personification of the colony my people have built. He is dying and I fear that neither my people nor I cannot remain here much longer." Norway responds, tears pricking his eyes.

"You blame me for his state." The woman says.

"No!" Norway argues. "It would have happened anyway. I am not strong in the same sense my brothers are, and I already have other colonies. I knew from the start that eventually, he would die. I just tried to convince myself that he wouldn't."

"Then why trouble yourself with him?" She asks, not unkindly.

"I love him," Norway admits proudly. "He is my son, and from the moment I felt him, I loved him. That's why I am here. I can perform magic and there is a spell I can do that should allow him to live after Vinland is destroyed. It will use up the magic he possess and there's no guarantee that it will work, but if it does, will you look after him?"

"You want me to raise your child when you leave?" The native personification asks.

Norway nods. "Please, I beg of you."

The woman closes her eyes and breathes deeply for a few moments, and Norway can feel the tendrils of her magic spreading. "Vinland is doomed to perish," she says after a minute. "Perform your spell, but if you do not return within a decade, Vinland will be lost forever." She stands and leaves, returning into the forest.

A spark of hope in his chest, Norway stands and returns to the colony.


	4. Chapter 4

Finland, Denmark, and Sweden already stand on the ship, along with Vinland's colonists. Earlier that morning, Norway had performed the spell on Vinland, a spell that took away the colony's magic but should save his life. Iceland and Greenland hug their nephew and brother before going onto the ship themselves. Greenland is the only one who doesn't know that there's possibility she'll never see her little brother again.

Norway kneels down in front of Vinland. "Baldr, min sønn," he says tearfully. "I love you, never forget that."

"Faðir," Vinland whimpers. "Don't leave me Faðir, please!"

"I'm sorry," Norway tears up, hugging his son close to his chest. "I'm so, so sorry Baldr. I wish I could stay." He pulls away, kissing Vinland on the head. "I promise, I'll come back. I'll come back."

Vinland begins to cry as well, and Norway picks him up one last time. He carries his distressed son back to the cabin they've lived in for the last few years.

"I love you Baldr," Norway whispers, pressing a kiss to Vinland's temple before whispering a spell to put the distressed colony to sleep. He lays Vinland on his bed, covering him before briskly leaving the cabin.

Tears streaming down his face, Norway boards the ship that will take him and the others back to Europe. He refuses to speak with anyone, instead going to a secluded area and mourning. Something within him fears that he will never see his son again, but he stamps that fear down.

Through the entire journey back, Norway will work himself into a depression, despite being comforted by Greenland and Iceland the entire trip back. Afterwards, Norway spends years trying to get back to Vinland, and failing every single time. It's not until a century later that Norway gives up, sure that not only will he never find Vinland again, but that his son Baldr is dead.

This loss of his son changed him. Norway adopted an expressionless mask and stopped searching for new lands. He became much like the Norway the nations know today.

— — —

Native America approaches the cabin within the abandoned colony hours after the foreign nations leave.

"I will keep you like this until the pale-faced men return," she says to the sleeping child. She picks him up, placing another, deeper sleeping spell on him. She places him into the child carrier that the then puts onto her back. "And if they do not return for five hundred harvest moons to reclaim you and remove the spell, I shall raise you as your father asked. I shall raise you among Inuit and my other northern children."

Then, she leaves, taking the sleeping child with her, not knowing that she will be carrying him for another five hundred years until the French arrive.


End file.
